Leis do Amor
by AKiraSekai
Summary: “Há leis de como irmãos devem amar–se” Ela sussurra de repente. Seu olhar o completa, na maneira em que ela o olha... [Gaara x Temari] [INCESTO!] [Tradução!] Leiam... Vale a pena.


**LEIS DO AMOR**

"_Há leis de como irmãos devem amar-se"_

**Autora: **Fringe (_Behold the Crazed Fiend_)

**Tradutora: **Larry A. K. McDowell

**Rating: **T / M

**Avisos: **Incesto. Relação entre irmãos ou pessoas de uma mesma família. Estou avisando para evitar futuras reclamações, ok?  
Contém uma pequena cena de sexo (nada muito explícito).

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Nem a história dessa fanfic.  
O título original "Love Laws", vem de uma frase em "O Deus das Coisas Pequenas" (_The God Of Small Things)_, de Arundhati Roy.  
Essa história não foi traduzida com fins lucrativos.

**Nota: **Essa é uma tradução da fanfic de Fringe. E sim, é um Gaara/Temari. "Love Laws" já foi traduzido para o espanhol pela EvaAngel, que preservou o título original sem traduzi-lo.  
Pedi permissão para traduzir e a mesma me foi concebida. Fiz isso porque admirei o trabalho de Fringe, e achei que ele merecia estar disponível para aqueles que não têm um conhecimento muito avançado sobre o inglês ou espanhol, a ponto de lerem a fanfic em um dos dois idiomas.  
Volto a repetir que essa fanfic é um Gaara/Temari. Contém incesto, sim! Por isso, se você sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de relação, não leia!

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**LEIS DO AMOR  
****(Love Laws)**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Ele pensa que os olhos dela são brilhantes, como o céu depois de uma tempestade; bonitos, azuis, grandes e abertos. Eles não escondem seus pensamentos como os seus; eles não aprisionam seu coração. Ele os olha, e neles vê tudo que precisa saber. Seu olhar o completa, na maneira em que ela o olha.

Ela acredita que é errado, o que sentem é errado, e lhe diz.

_"Isso é um pecado! Nós pecamos!" Ela sussurraria contra seu ombro na escuridão. Seu ombro nu, os lençóis da cama entre suas pernas._

_"Isso é errado!" Ela diria, mas isso jamais a impediu de buscá-lo, deixá-lo abraçá-la. Tomá-la._

_"Seremos castigados por isso" Ela diz cada vez que chove e eles estão juntos. Temari nunca foi uma mulher religiosa, mas algo sobre os trovões e relâmpagos no céu, rugindo como fogo branco a fazia acreditar em um poder superior, e temê-lo._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seu coração produz ruídos surdos em seu peito, e contra a luz da lua, pode ver suas lágrimas. Ele supõe que ela sente-se culpada por dormir com seu irmão. Mas ela não escapa dele, ela lhe permite uma última noite, o último pouco de amor.

- Há leis de como irmãos devem amar-se – Ela sussurra de repente.

- Então as destruirei. – Seus lábios contra seu queixo falam com suavidade. – Eu as aniquilarei até que sejam apenas pó entre nossos dedos. – Essas palavras chegam aos seus ouvidos como vibrações em sua pele suave, e é suficiente para que ela chegue ao limite. Sua cabeça se golpeia levemente enquanto suas costas arqueiam-se debaixo dele. Ele termina depois dela, mordendo a pele suave no colo feminino para sufocar seu grito.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oito horas mais tarde nessa manhã, o Kazekage se encontra junto de sua nova esposa, preso num casamento por necessidade, um esforço para alcançar a confiança política. Quando o padre termina de falar e ele se dispõe a beijar a jovem, os olhos de Gaara caem sobre a marca vermelha no colo de Temari. Seus olhos verdes resplandecem sabendo que a marcou, marcou-a como sua.

É um dia de alegria em Sunagakure, o Kazekage selou um importante contrato. Quando alguém pergunta à sua irmã "Então por que chora?" ela só murmura um comentário sobre o pó em seus olhos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_Tradução Iniciada: 27/06/2007  
__Tradução Finalizada: 27/06/2007_

**N/T:**

Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos à Fringe!  
Obrigada de coração por ter me deixado traduzir essa fanfic!

Quem quiser o link da fanfic original:  
http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 3056486 / 1 /

É só tirar os espaços! ;D

Estou terminando mais dois projetos, e em breve eles estarão no site! n.n

Até lá!


End file.
